Together
by Laerchen
Summary: He was coming home and Stiles was letting everything go allowing himself to be hopeful again. My first try on writing something. This is Derek returning from his deployment. Laura is still alive and there are no werwolfs or other supernatural creatures. Sterek.


**So well this is me trying to write something. I hope it's not awful for my first shot. English is not my native language.**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or any characters. All of the mistakes are mine though. :) I hope you enjoy reading.**

He was crying. Finally, after years of holding back the tears were falling. It wasn't the same as the last time he was letting himself go. Letting go of the tight grip he had on himself for years. But after all that time of holding back he allowed himself to finally let go.

He was coming home.

Stiles, despite his intentions, allowed himself to be hopeful. Images of his future flashing by. Of his past. Of all the times he wanted to give up. Of all the times he climbed into bed with Laura, crying until he felt dried out and too tired to cry anymore. All of those times she just held him, stroking his head, saying it would be alright. He never believed her though, not wanting to be disappointed. It would have destroyed him, ripped his heart out.

But now he was letting go because Derek was coming home.

After three long years of being deployed he was finally coming home and Stiles couldn't quite believe it. Even after Laura had told him repeatedly, finding him in his and Derek's apartment clutching the letter.

He hardly ever stayed there anymore. Too many memories overwhelming him whenever he stepped foot in their bedroom, saw their pictures on the wall, looked at any piece of furniture really. So he had moved in with Laura for the time of Derek's deployment, only ever coming back to get the mail even though it was only Derek who sent his letters to their place, Stiles not having had the heart to tell him how hard it was without him there. He only would have worried. Stiles didn't want that. His only wish was for him to survive. To come back home.

It seemed unreal to actually read the words. But there they were. Black on white, the sharp contrast underlining their meaning.

Stiles only realized he was having a panic attack after Laura repeatedly called his name, hugging him and trying to stop the tears.

They sat on the floor of his dusty kitchen for what might have been minutes as well as days just holding each other, slowly trying to grasp the meaning of what they had just read.

After they finally snapped out of their stupor they called Scott, who called the rest of their friends because soon the apartment was buzzing with activity everybody trying to help out. It almost hurt Stiles seeing it filled with life and he realized how much he had missed it.

It was a week before Derek was due back and the young man hadn't properly slept in days, too excited about what was yet to come. It was a week before he would be seeing his husband again when he got the call. It was a week before he should have come home when Laura found him once again on the floor of her apartment this time. She had to wrestle the phone, he was clutching just as tightly as the letter a month ago, from his hands answering it with a shaky voice. Sinking down to the floor right next to Stiles where he was rocking his body back and forth she held him once again. Saying everything would be alright. Derek would be alright.

Knowing that his husband had been shot in the arm on what was supposed to be his last patrol knocked the air out of his lungs. But he would be alright. At least that was what Laura had told him. The troop leader that had called them had said that they were able to take the bullet out of his arm not thinking it would leave it with any severe damages. Still Derek would be coming home with the others.

Knowing that he was injured though left Stiles even more anxious than he had been before, running on coffee because he had since given up on trying to sleep.

That way he found himself a week later at the airport with Laura, looking like death but bursting with nervous energy, waiting for the gates to open.

He didn't see the other people around him, some of them looking bored, some of them just as excited as he was. He didn't see anyone. Didn't see Laura who was chuckling softly at him bouncing on his toes, making him look like a child. He didn't care.

The only thing he cared about was the gates, finally opening. People were pooling out finding their families. People clad in uniforms. But Stiles didn't see any of them, only having eyes for one.

His tanned skin stretched over his muscled body. He looked tired, his arm in a sling and his eyes darting around until they found him. Derek's face resolved into a radiant smile and Stiles started to run, dodging people out of his way. Derek dropped his bag and was quickly engulfed into a bone crushing hug but making sure it wouldn't hurt his injured arm.

Both of them were crying now, just letting go of all the pain, the loss, everything that they thought would destroy them.

Their lips met, both of them tasting of desperation. They didn't care that they were in an airport with Derek still in his uniform and other people around them. And when they finally broke their kiss, their eyes met and they knew that they would be alright. Hazel gazing into green they knew that they would not leave each other again.

"Hey sourwolf."

Derek chuckled because even after years of being apart he knew that nothing had changed between them.

Laura walked over to them hugging them both tightly because Stiles still hadn't let go of his husband, wouldn't for a while, and grabbed his bag.

They left the airport like that. Stiles and Derek stopping every few steps to exchange kisses and soft touches, not quite grasping the fact that they were not dreaming and wouldn't be separated again, Derek being honorably discharged. It took Stiles by surprise despite the fact that he was happy. The happiest he had been since his husband had left.

Reaching the door they stepped outside, the soft evening glow engulfing them. Leaving the airport behind. Leaving the pain behind. Stepping outside they looked at each other, grasping each other's hands and starting to walk towards their future. Finally starting their forever.

Together.


End file.
